That's Not Happened Before
by Timothy Jsn
Summary: Luna the young Tauren girl visits the beach after a long day of guard duty. Smut Ensues. M for Oneshot, Smut, and possible use of rude language.


**Hello! I hope you enjoy this story, and i apologise for any possible mistakes either grammatical, spelling or lack of knowledge.**

**M for Smut, Oneshot, possible use of rude language and general lack of story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or anything to do with it.**

**Drop a review or send me a PM with thoughts and opinions, I love to hear from you, no matter what the topic.**

**I realise I haven't uploaded in a while, as i was on holiday. I hope to upload a couple more stories in August, and will continue afterwards.**

**Hope you enjoy this story in all its smutty detail!**

* * *

Luna grinned. This was the sort of guard duty she'd been looking forward to! She was currently stationed in Stranglethorn Vale, specifically Booty Bay, and was enjoying her duty greatly.

The young Tauren girl had arrived only yesterday, to find warm yellow sun, a light refreshing breeze, and all the beaches anyone could reasonably want. Much better than The Crossroads! And there were people here, friendly people who would actually talk to you when you were on guard; Booty Bay was different from The Crossroads. Maybe it could have been a little cooler, but Luna didn't feel like complaining; her watch was almost over.

She rolled back her shoulders, her spiked leather shoulder pads clanking quietly. Under her tight leather cuirass she was already wearing her bikini top, in preparation for the swim she was expecting after her watch. Under her soft short shorts, Luna often wondered whether maybe they were too short, she wore a stringy pair of underwear, which were well suited to swimming. Luna loved it here.

The sun shone down onto Luna's silvery fur, which covered the largest part of her body, and made her shine a little. The sunlight also reached her whiter, cream coloured underbelly, which covered her more than ample chest right down inbetween her legs. She was busty, by all means, and shorter than most Tauren women. This meant that she was still about as tall as most races, but compared to other Tauren's she was often called midget. Her lack of height was made up for in her perfect hourglass form, large melon like breasts strained against her cuirass, while her hips were wide below a thinner waist. Whilst her military training had toned her body, building the muscles and making her strong, her breasts had been unaffected, and her ass was perfectly round and firm.

After her previous posting Luna had had to make a tiny alteration to her uniform, she'd cut a hole, so that her tail could hang free and unconfined; no one seemed to mind this slight vandalism.

Right now her tail swished happily to and fro, reflecting her fairly carefree mood. It seemed like very little happened in Booty Bay, as any violent action would earn aggressors a bad reputation with the Cartel.

Luna's large, soft eyes watched the sky; she shaded her gaze, having to avoid her small curly horns. It must be over soon, she was getting a little impatient, eager to get into the water.

Unbeknownst to Luna, a figure had been watching her from a balcony overhead. He'd been stood there for about half an hour, admiring Luna, and gazing at her cleavage from above.

Luna clapped her hands and giggled with happiness as she saw Trixxie approaching. The small female Goblin laughed at Luna's happiness, then called out in her scratchy voice.

"Here to replace you, looks like you'll be happy to get away" She winked at Luna, the Tauren grinned, and slung her axe over her shoulder.

"Definitely! I'm going for a swim" Luna said goodbye and walked away, Trixxie waved happily as the young Tauren swayed away.

She walked away down the walkway, loving how the pier like gangway seemed to move under her; this only made Booty Bay feel more alive to her, as if it were a giant organism that reacted to her very presence.

Luna was startled out of her daydreaming by the tap of a hand on her armoured shoulder.

She spun around, then stopped. In front of her stood the biggest person she had ever seen. And it was a Human. Luna had never spoken to a Human before.

"I couldn't help noticing you leaving, and thought that was a shame" He grinned and winked seductively at Luna; she only stared transfixed into his piercing blue eyes, after gazing at his blonde beard and long hair.

"I- I'm going for a swim, my watch is over…" She gestured over her shoulder, not really sure what sort of an answer he was looking for.

"That stands to reason, you know I could do with a swim as well" He winked again and held out his hand.

"Eric, you are?"

Luna tried to sort through the events in her mind, then came to the conclusion that this hulking mountain of muscle was quite attractive, and swimming with him was not an entirely unwanted experience.

She extended a softly furred hand, and gripped his larger hand gently.

"Luna, pleased to meet you" She smiled, her broad, soft face becoming happy and taking on her usual innocent look; this didn't mean she put on an innocent expression, she was quite innocent though not entirely.

"Beautiful name, shall we?" He gestured forwards, Luna turned and began walking. Unexpectedly she felt his hand rest on the small of her back as he walked alongside her. She didn't shrug him off, but was slightly shocked, and turned on, by his confidence.

Eric didn't use to be this… open. He used to be a towering, somewhat shy, warrior. Until a Night Elf decided to carry out an experiment on him, involving some sort of love potion; after that he'd become much more confident, his sex drive had grown considerably and had become even more well-endowed. He wasn't entirely unhappy with the Night Elf.

They walked for a while, talking and flirting as they went, traversing a small forest path till they reached an empty beach.

Luna sighed happily as she stepped onto the soft sand, still warm from the day's sun. At this point she quite forgot about Eric, dropping her axe and quickly slipping out of her armour, until she stood in only her bikini. Eric watched, trying not to get too aroused already.

Luna turned, to find Eric unbuckling his plate armour. She blushed as she realised that her black bikini may be a little revealing, but shook that thought off, reasoning that they would be in the water soon anyway.

He threw off the last of his armour, pausing to stare lustfully at Luna's breasts, and between her legs. Luna blushed. She was busy staring at his large muscles; for lack of a better word, Eric was ripped.

They locked eyes for a second, then Luna giggled and ran towards the ocean. Eric grinned predatorily and followed, quickly catching up with the young Tauren girl. They both dived when they reached the water, and were swallowed by the spray.

Luna surfaced a few feet away, and found that she could stand quite easily. She gained her footing and looked around, trying to spot the large man. Just as she was getting suspicious he leaped up behind Luna, and splashed her with a large wave of water. She spluttered and tried to rub her eyes, splashing back blindly, before she felt herself pushed down into the water. Luna fell forward, falling where the water rolled up the beach and became a foaming mass. She was already soaked, her silver hair sheened in the sun now, reflecting the water which coated her body.

As quickly as she could, Luna rolled over onto her back, only to find Eric already straddling her stomach. His thick, heavily muscled hips were placed on either side of her toned stomach, and his skin pressed pleasingly against her soft, silky fur.

Eric grinned greedily, then took Luna's hands and pinned them above her head. The surf licked at their feet, tickling Luna and making her giggle. She realised what was happening, and though she was shocked, it wasn't entirely unanticipated.

"You're mine now, Cow" Eric reached forward, and groped one of Luna's full breasts. The young girl was unexpectedly aroused by his dominating talk, and arched her breasts into his groping hand. His hand massaged her flesh, tenderizing it, stimulating it till her nipple was erect. He proceeded to do the same with the other breast.

Luna groaned, wishing he would take her bra off already, but she had no such luck. Eric seemed possessed by some sort of sexual spirit, and was intent on teasing her into wildness. She simply laid back and enjoyed his ministrations. A glimpse downwards revealed his growing bulge, and Luna was surprised. His length strained against his now too small underwear. Luna realised that his was probably the biggest cock she'd ever seen, even bigger than the Tauren cocks she'd glimpsed.

She nodded towards his bulging manhood, and bit her lip sensually.

"Let me take care of that?"

Eric grinned, and released one of her hands. Luna quickly trailed her hand down his chest, over his pronounced abs, to the top of his underwear. She reached her hand in, and pulled his shaft out, so that it stood slightly constrained by his underwear and pointing up against his stomach.

"Wow…" Luna groaned as he began teasing her nipples through her bikini, using his tongue, teeth and finger tips to stimulate her sensitive buds. Feeling the need to reciprocate Luna gripped his shaft, just below his bulbous head. She slowly slid her furred hand down his length, it was wet from the water, but this simply didn't provide enough stimulation.

"You couldn't let my head go as well could you? Only I can't properly take care of you like this" Luna said, her voice dripping with innocent arousal. Eric grinned and released her hand, and her breast. He lifted himself off her, and shuffled up her body, till he sat on her breasts. His lance like penis hung almost fully erect, directly in front of Luna's eager mouth. With her hands free Luna was finally able to stimulate him properly.

One hand was wrapped around his base, her own fur brushed against his bush of pubic hair; she tightened and loosened her grip methodically, massaging his length. While he groaned she lifted her head and brushed her snout against it, before reaching her long, wet tongue out and licking up and down his tip. Luna had a _very_ long tongue, at the sight alone Eric groaned, then moaned as she reached it out entirely, it reached just short of half of his length.

Luna wrapped her tongue around his length, and began slowly jerking her hand up and down on his base. Eric's head rolled back in pleasure, he closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure, bucking into Luna's tongue and hand occasionally.

Luna smiled at Eric's pleasure, then sucked his length into her mouth. She tried to force her head as far along his shaft as she could, till her snout reached her own hand. At this point she felt his tip prod the back of her mouth; she gagged heavily on the foreign object. Eric was overpowered by the feel of her tight mouth around his length, and couldn't stop himself reaching forward.

She felt him grip her horns, then Eric thrust into her mouth, once, twice, thrice; each time pulling her head down to meet his length. Luna choked heavily, gurgling and coughing on his length, and still trying to massage it with her tongue. He remained in his position for a moment, letting Luna adjust, before pulling on her horns again. He forced his cock into her throat, working his shaft into her, but not pushing himself forward; he only pulled Luna ever onwards. Said Tauren was struggling to breathe, retching a little, and finding that the sea water in her underwear was slowly being diluted by her own arousal.

Eric groaned, reaching a point where his arousal took over. He began grinding his hips forward, thrusting in and out of Luna's mouth and throat. Luna took the mouth fucking, only getting more wet. One hand held Eric's hip, the other snaked down between her thighs and began rubbing desperately at her covered clit.

Luna was slowly becoming light headed, because of her own pleasure, and because she was still struggling to breath. Slowly, she felt as if she might pass out. Eric didn't quite let it come to that.

His cock swelled during a particularly deep thrust, it stretched even more against Luna's throat, then let loose its flood of cum. The white liquid blasted down Luna's throat, filling her up completely, then rising back up till it bubbled out of her lips. She tried to swallow as much as she could, her stomach was quickly full, and she felt oddly sated, the rest she had to let dribble out of her lips and onto his groin, her bikini top and neck.

Eric hilted himself a final time inside of Luna, then pulled his sticky shaft slowly out of her clinging mouth. Luna gasped loudly for breath, coughing loudly and trying to clear her throat.

"What was that?" She asked, a little angrily at almost having been choked to unconsciousness.

"I got carried away, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Cow" He grinned and reached back behind him, his fingers sliding under her underwear and then dipping in between her lips.

"You're all wet, I think you like being face fucked" He laughed, and pulled his fingers out from Luna's swollen sex.

Luna grumbled, knowing it was true. The large Human laughed, then rolled off of Luna to the side. He quickly came back to her side, placing his hand on Luna's bikini top.

"Now for the main event"

Luna grinned again, her frown fading, she was looking forward to being fucked by someone so powerful.

With one swift motion he ripped his hand upwards, taking her bikini with him. Her large breasts were revealed to him and he grinned at the sight of the firm flesh. His hand stroked over her erect white nipples, then stroked down over her stomach, till he gripped her underwear. Another sharp tug and the material snapped and was pulled away. He quickly shuffled around and forced her legs open, only to fill the gap this opening made.

Luna blushed as he admired her young pussy, her lips were framed in her lighter belly fur, and a tuft of fur covered her clit from the front. He reached forward and traced her swollen lips with a finger, making Luna shake and moo lightly. He raised an eyebrow at the moo and Luna blushed again.

"I'd say you're ready for me Cow" He said, as he gripped her inner thighs and pulled her down towards him. His cock was already at attention again, standing tall and thick, and dripping with Luna's saliva and his cum. Eric gripped his shaft, and nestled his head between Luna's pink lips.

"Spread your legs further Cow" He said lustfully, waiting till Luna had done so before placing his hands either side of her stomach.

Luna looked into his eyes, and saw his action before he even moved. He thrust down, using all his body weight to slam his cock into her pussy. His cock head pushed at her hole, straining for entrance. A second of force, then his cock slipped down and was buried in the soft wet sand.

Eric groaned in shock.

"What was _that_? How bloody tight are you Cow?" Eric wasn't so much angry as incredulous.

Luna blushed with shame.

"I've not really had sex with someone your size; my first time was with a Goblin…" Luna admitted a little ashamed. Eric simply grinned.

"Oh this is going to be so good! If I can even get into you!" Each word was said gleefully, he couldn't believe that he'd found an almost virgin. He placed his cock again, this time holding his head in place before readying himself.

He looked at Luna, grinning wildly, then slammed down again. Because of his holding hand his slammed deep into Luna this time. His cock forced inside her, sliding into her resisting channel, her silky walls stretched to accommodate him and clenched on him as he slid to a halt. Luna mooed loudly, and clung to Eric's shoulders, she felt as if someone had forced a small log of wood inside her, only it wasn't as rough and probably felt better. There was the pain of him stretching her, her young pussy being stretched beyond anything it had been before. In a way though, the rough entrance only made her hornier.

Eric was in bliss as well, his cock was three quarter sheathed inside Luna's tight cunt and he had her clinging to his chest, pressing her tits to him in her painful pleasure.

Once Luna had weakened her hold on his shoulders a little, he slowly eased his cock out of her, till only an inch or so was inside her. Luna lifted her tail and tickled his balls, showing her readiness, but still clinging to his shoulders. Luna felt Eric lean down and place his head next to hers, then he moved his hands to her shoulders. Now he thrust into her again. He hammered his cock into her tight cunt, forcing himself a little deeper and a little closer to her inner wall; her cervix.

Luna felt him hammer into her, time after time, penetration after penetration. He moved slowly, drawing out each exit, only to slam back inside Luna with all his force. The Tauren girl's entire body shook with his thrusts, her breasts shuddered against his chest, and her ass rippled in the sand. Her stomach clenched in pleasure with each of his thrusts, and she wrapped her legs over his.

He kept slamming into her, opening up her pussy for his length, slowly working further into her. A particularly hard thrust, where Eric's stomach curled and his legs tensed in effort worked deep into Luna, and finally hit her cervix.

"MOOOOO-O-O-O!" Luna cried out, stuttering at the end as her legs shot up into the air at 90 degree angles to the ground. Eric took the opportunity to grab her ankles, and fling them over his shoulders. Now her pussy was opened up to him, he knew from previous experience that this position allowed deeper penetration; needless to say, he was looking forward to this.

Luna came out of her blissful stupor to find Eric ready to begin again, she hadn't quite came, but her body had been shaken with a powerful bolt of pleasure, as if she'd been hit by some sort of lightning bolt.

Eric quickly started rutting into her, slamming his cock in and out of her, only using two thirds of his length. He still penetrated deep, and Luna was soon left shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't grip his shoulders anymore, so her hands grabbed hold of her breasts, and massaged he mounds of flesh with each thrust.

They were both wet with juices, water and sweat, and both seemed to be nearing their respective ends. Eric's thrusts became erratic, sometimes going hard and deep, sometimes quick and shallow. Luna bucked wildly on his thrusts, whatever the type, and was pinching her erect nipples.

Luna felt Eric lift her hips off the ground, then he slammed into her, dropping her back onto his length as well. She could feel him force into her intensely, his cock rubbing her G-spot with each insertion; a deep bubbling of fiery pleasure was quickly building inside her, as if she was being filled with pleasurable magma. Eric thrust once, twice, and a third and final time. On the third he forced himself into Luna as far as possible, dropping her onto the ground and using gravity to force himself up against her cervix again. Then he came. He pumped what seemed like litres of sperm into Luna, filling her completely full. Luna's stomach seemed to swell with his load, then she came. She bucked wildly, shaking and quivering as he impaled her on his length and then she let go completely. Her stomach contracted over and over, and she sprayed out large amounts of sticky liquid. Eric felt his stomach, chest and groin become covered in warm, honey like liquid. Luna didn't stop cumming either, she kept pumping out jets of her ejaculate, the liquid seeped down into the ocean.

A few minutes went by.

Luna finally stopped squirting onto Eric, her body stopped shaking and her legs fell off Eric in her exhaustion. She felt Eric pull out of her, the feeling of him exiting her was nothing compared to what she had just experienced. Her pussy still tingled lightly.

Eric flopped down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her head. Luna leaned on him, turning onto her side to press her tits against him. She absent mindedly began stroking one of his nipples to hardness.

"You almost made your own ocean…" Eric said, a little astonished. Luna was startled out of her euphoric daze. She teased his now erect nipple, he barely noticed though. Trying to find the right words she replied.

"Yes… That's not happened before"

* * *

**So, that was my coming back story. Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as i enjoyed writing it. I am currently chockfull of ideas (I have an entire three stories planned!) But yours are still appreciated. Till next time, which i hope will be soon. Enjoy yourselves!**


End file.
